Moments of Growth
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: A collection of some of the most favorite moments between my two OC's for Far Cry 3. Carlos (Vaas's ex right hand man turned good guy) and Gwen (My OC). Takes place in the FC3 universe. Rated T: For slight sexual themes, language.
1. Clip 1

Carlos looks down at you, from where you are sprawled on the couch. He sighs, and leans down, coming to sit beside the couch, his head resting by your arm. It's clear that he's upset, as he still has tear tracks coursing down his face. Eventually, he comes to rest peacefully, having pulled the couch out into a bed after lifting you up.

He's strong enough that he can hold you to him for a moment with one arm, pulling the bed out with the other.

He settles you back down and lays down next to you, curling protectively around you and throwing an arm over your waist. He toes his boots off and unties his bandana with his free hand, tossing it aside. He runs his free hand over the heavy layers of bandaging covering your shoulder, and his eyes tear up again, coursing down his face freely.

You had taken a bullet for him. You, the sarcastic, smart, small, strong, and foreign but soon best friend and love, had taken a shot for him so he wouldn't die. You, the little FBI agent who helped save his life against Vaas.

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes, but then presses a delicate kiss to your forehead, gently showing his affection toward you. He then promptly proceeds to death glare you and says, in a typical Carlos fashion, "You aren't allowed to die on me. You can't go. You have to stay." He tucks his other hand in your, now shorter, dark hair, and curls around you, and falls asleep.

I wake slowly, feeling groggy and fazed and holy shit did my shoulder hurt, but I was alive. And sleeping next to... Carlos. He was awake too, his eyes betraying his relief and astonishment at seeing you awake.

"Hey." I murmur, and curl into him a bit more.

He adjusts the blanket a bit more over you, and holds you close, careful not to hit your shoulder.

"You're awake. Oh my god."

"Yeah. Thanks for staying with me."

"Anything. Especially after what you did for me." He says, tears welling up again.

I nuzzle against his chest, and stay close, the pain receding from my shoulder already.

He scootches down a bit, so his face is level with yours.

I look up and gaze at him. "You're not hurt?"

He splutters in astonishment and then does the thing he always wanted to. He leans forward, tilts his head, and presses a gentle kiss to your lips.

My eyes widen briefly, but then they drift closed, and I kiss him back gently.

He pulls away, blushing.

I just grip onto his shirt with my good arm, and hold him close my face buried in his neck. I pull away after a second, and kiss him again, an actual kiss this time.

He makes a "mmph!" Of brief surprise, but goes with it, melting into it. He allows you total dominance.

I trail my tongue along his lip, begging entrance.

He opens his mouth in surprise, and I take the invitation, swirling my tongue around his. He responds slowly, and his tongue comes up to slide along mine. He's getting into it now, his hands delicately framing your face, holding you close. His hips brush yours, and his leg slips between your thighs, holding you closer to the glorious heat he's giving off.

I pull away slowly, and look at him, shivering.

"Here." He says. He pulls his shirt off, and scoots under the quilt with you, so you can cuddle against the warm skin of his bare chest.

I take the invite, gladly, and huddle against his warm torso, my nose pressed into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He just smiles gently against your hair and loops his arms around your waist, allowing you total heat from all sides. His hands slowly stroke up and down your back.

I just curl up, press a kiss to his chest, and fall back to sleep. He presses another kiss to your hair and falls back to sleep as well.

When I wake in the morning, I slowly open my eyes and start in surprise. I'm laying on top of Carlos, my ear over his heart, and my legs tangled with his. I slowly look up, and blush in astonishment when Carlos is looking down at me as well, eyes softened in fondness.

"Carlos? What time is it?"

"Nearly three. Have a nice sleep?" He's petting my hair, running his large hands through it and then down my back. I purr softly when his hands stroke just the right spot on my back, loosening the tense muscles. He stops for a second, then, with deliberation, presses down as he passes his hands over it. I totally relax, laying on top of him still. He smiles gently, and gently searches for knots throughout my back, careful of my sore shoulder.

He keeps this up for a while, and eventually, the two of you doze off again, him holding you close with his arms around your waist. I just hold him close, my lips pressed in a kiss to his heart.


	2. Clip 2

I come to groggily, fighting hard to get my eyes open again. I eventually get them to stay open and fight sleep again. I look around, still feeling the effects of the hush puppy and the morphine. I reach over, not registering Carlos yet, and pull the IV needle out of my arm, groaning as I do so.

"Ow." I sit up tiredly, careful not to jostle my leg. I run my hand through my hair, resting my elbow on my bent knee.

"I've got stew." Comes Carlos's deep, accented voice. I look over. He's sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Carlos?" I ask, still totally drugged.

"Carlos." He confirms, his voice betraying his suppressed smile.

"Hey." I say smiling. So I'm officially not dead. Yay.

"Stew." He's holding up the bowl.

"Thanks." I say. He's making motions to feed me, but I reach over, saying, "I can feed myself thanks."


	3. Clip 3

He looks over at me, where I'm partially laying across him, my side comfortably relaxed across his chest. He's supporting me via the angle he's relaxing at, his boots propped on the coffee table. I've got my head on his shoulder, and his arm is around my waist.

He very powerfully death glares me, but then reaches over with his free hand and ruffles my hair, hand staying on my face as he presses a gentle kiss to my forehead. I stare at him in surprise for a moment, after he leans back and drops his hand.

He notices, and promptly blushes, muttering, "shut up."

I smile softly. "You're sweeter than you look you know."

He blushes even more. "Shut up."

I sigh and reach up pulling my hand out from under my blanket, where it had been on Carlos's waist. I pat his head. "Love you too Carlos."


	4. Clip 4

Then where are you?" Vaas asks, laughing at you like you're an idiot.

I roll my eyes. "Leaving." I turn away.

He tackles you and begins to try and strangle you. Carlos and Benji are frozen.

I turn in his grasp and begin to viciously fight back in hand to hand combat.

Carlos stares in astonishment, because you're fighting VAAS. Eventually, Vaas is sitting on top of you, trying to pin you down.

I slam my toes into his neck and smash the top of my head into his face.

He drops on you, unconscious. It then registers that you heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking. Carlos stares unmoving. Benji is pulling a gun on you, enraged beyond reason.

I roll Vaas off of me and kick my boot into Benji's face, using the distraction to get up.

He jerks, and lowers the weapon, face scrunched up in pain.

I run past, grabbing my boot, and sprint into the woods. Once in, I slip the boot back on and keep running to a tree just before the rock cliffs.

You can hear Carlos screaming for you to come back, sounding desperate and close to tears. Moments later, a gun shot.

A while later, you hear leaves rustling and boot falls. Carlos calls out, "Gwen?" His voice is hollow. Almost like he's given up hope of finding you. He might think you're dead.

"Carlos." I say, not looking down, not doing anything. I say it just loud enough for him to hear.

He whirls trying to find you. He sees you in a moment and scales the tree, joining you. When he gets to the branch next to you, clumsily sitting down, he grabs you to him in a bear hug, and doesn't say anything.

I don't move away, and I just hug him back arms around his middle. I start to cry somewhere around 2 minutes in.

You realize a while later, that's it's not raining. Carlos is crying too, tears dropping on your hair. He's clearly upset.

I pull back a bit, not really letting go. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He grunts out, his voice rough. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Who was shot?" I ask. He shakes his head. And holds you closer. He's clearly in a 'I need human affection right now' mood.

I huddle close beginning to shiver in my tank top. He notices, and pulls away.

"Let's go back."

He walks back with you, never once leaving you further than two feet. You approach the house, and you can finally see who was shot. Pagan is there, leaning exhaustedly against the doorway, a gun in his hand.

"Pagan! You're okay!" I run forward and hug him tightly. He grunts in surprise, but hugs you back gently, smiling softly. He releases you. "I'm quite fine. Can't say the same for these two though."

He gestures to the dead bodies of Benji and Vaas, but Benji has a bullet wound in his head. He is very dead. I look to Carlos, but he just shakes his head. "Come on. We'll put them in the ocean. As good a burial as any." I nod, and carry Vaas with him down to the ocean.

Together, we release them, and they drift off. Carlos yawns suddenly. "I'm fuckin' tired Gwen." He turns, and starts for the house.


	5. Clip 5

"SPIDER!" I yell, frantically opening the door and bolting the hell out of there.

You hear Carlos come storming up the stairs, panicking, because he's never heard you panic like that. He takes one look at you, and blushes so hard you think me might pass out. While you were so busy freaking out because spider, you forgot to put your shirt on. You're standing there in your bra. Oops.

I glance down at the shirt in my hands, and then hastily yank it on. "Sorry."

He nods. "D-did you yell spider?" He's still blushing, trying to decide what to do with the very vivid mental image of you half naked.

"Yeah. Arachnophobic." I scratch the back of my head. "It was huge too."

He nods again, and throws you over his shoulder, carrying down the stairs.

"H-hey! Carlos!" I'm trying to get off, blushing hard.

He doesn't let you go, just tosses you onto the couch, then sits down next to you, keeping you close. No spiders here. You're safe. And warm. And it smells like Carlos. Great.


	6. Clip 6

"Gah! Shit!" I say, standing by Carlos in the dark alleyway. We were about to be caught unless I could make it look like we weren't who they thought we were.

Carlos looks at you. "What do we do?" He has his bandanna on, but his eyes are frightened.

I pin him against the wall, pushing on his chest. I face him, eyes determined, but I'm blushing, very nervous.

"H-hey!" He protests, wondering what you're up to. He's blushing as well, very surprised.

I pull his bandanna down, and kiss him, keeping him there by slipping my knee between his.

He jerks in surprise, making a muffled grunt against your mouth, his eyes wide. But then he relaxes, closing his eyes and kissing you back.

I close my eyes and tangle my fingers in his, surprisingly soft, hair, the other on his chest. His arms are around your waist, and he's getting into it. His head is tipped to one side, and I slide my fingers up to feel the hard angle of his jaw and the soft skin behind his ear.

Your hear the men who were chasing you go right past your alley. They totally didn't see you. Victory!

I stay for another couple seconds, but gently pull away, staying close to him.

"If that... Was a confession... then that was a damn awesome one..." He pants out, getting his breath. You got him Hannah!

I blush and look down, realizing what I just did. "Yeah. It was. And it was to save your life."

He smiles, and honest to god smile. "I like you too." He kisses you again, him initiating it this time.


	7. Clip 7

He glared up at Gwen, more than frustrated, but still trying to not laugh along with her, as she was almost in pig snorts from laughing so hard.

"How the Fuck do you do this so easily?" He asked, exasperated, trying yet again to grab a piece of chicken from the bowl with his chopsticks, and failing miserably. Again.

He growled at it, and then viciously stabbed the meat with the chopstick and eating it that way, glaring at Gwen as she doubled over laughing at his stabbing the food.

After about 10 seconds of hilarious laughter, he gave up and chuckled along, eating another piece of chicken as he shook his head at her.

Geez.


End file.
